


Boxes

by YourFutureLesbianGirlfriend



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Ignore Chapter 700, Moving In Together, Ninja Girlfriends, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 10:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5413148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourFutureLesbianGirlfriend/pseuds/YourFutureLesbianGirlfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata and Sakura move in together with the help of the rest of Team 7 and Team 8.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boxes

**Author's Note:**

> I hate myself. I started watching Naruto again and then this happened.

Kiba spotted the other group first, coming down the other end of the street. "There they are, looks like we'll all get there at the same time," he said.

Sakura was leading her group, accompanied by Naruto, Sasuke, and the newly christened Hokage, Kakashi. Each of them was carrying a box.

A small smile formed on Hinata's face at the sight and she, Kurenai, Shino, and Kiba and Akamaru sped up. Each had a box as well. Except for Kurenai, who was holding Mirai, so the box she would have been carrying was balanced along with another on Akamaru's back. 

Team 8 stopped outside the entrance to the apartment complex first. It was a narrow building, with only one apartment on each floor. The design maximized privacy as the complex was built for shinobi couples to live in. A few seconds later Team Kakashi came to a stop in front of them. 

Sakura and Hinata just stared at each other, both of them feeling a wave of disbelief wash over them. It was really happening. 

After a few moments of nothing Naruto got impatient and bumped his box into Sakura's back, "Come on, let's go in. I've been carrying this box for ages," he complained. 

"It's not like it weighs anything, idiot," shot Sasuke. 

Naruto glared at him.

Shino moved first, opening the door and holding it open for everyone to file in. 

After a short walk through the lobby they all ascended the stairs in pairs of two. First Sakura and Hinata, then Kureani and Kakashi, Kiba and Naruto, followed by Akamaru, and Shino and Sasuke at the rear. 

"What floor is it?" asked Kurenai, moving carefully to not disturb her child.

"Uh... the third floor, I think," answered Kakashi.

"You think? Shouldn't you know, aren't you the one who assigned this place?" questioned Naruto.

"Hey, I've got a lot more to remember now," replied Kakashi.

"Sakura," Naruto called, "Once I'm Hokage could the two of you ask for a housing change so I can show up Sensei by knowing the floor number."

Sakura smiled but otherwise ignored the comment. She glanced at Hinata, noticing she was moving a bit rigidly. "Is something wrong?"

"I-I'm just a bit nervous."

Sakura bumped her hip into Hinata's and smiled at her. "Don't worry, I am too."

Hinata smiled.

"You know Naruto, if anything goes wrong I'm holding you partly responsible," Kiba said.

"What, why? How could anything Sakura does be my fault?" 

"Because, it could only be your bad influence that would do it."

Just as Naruto was about to retort, the four ahead of them suddenly stopped causing Naruto to almost run into Kakashi's back. 

"Here we are," said Sakura. The hall outside the apartment was small, forcing everyone but the the first two pairs to remain on the staircase while the other four squeezed themselves onto the third floor landing. 

Sakura put her box down next to the next to the door. As she began to reach for the handle she remembered something and stopped. "Uh, I don't think I have the key," she announced.

"Oh, right," said Kakashi. He put his box down and rummaged around in his pockets for a few seconds before pulling out a key and giving it to Sakura, "Here." 

Before she moved to unlock door she stopped again, getting an idea. "Hinata, put your box down."

Hinata gave her a slightly confused look as she put down the box. Once she stood up straight again Skaura grabbed her hand, Hinata blushed.

"We'll do it together," said Sakura. She then moved Hinata's hand so it was over the hand Sakura was holding the key in. 

Then together they unlocked the door to their home.


End file.
